As is well-known throughout the world, razors and shaving creams are complementary goods that must necessarily be utilized with one another to produce optimal shaving results. As consumer items, however, such products are disassociated from one another and sold separately. As a result, there is currently lacking any type of uniform or convenient way by which shaving cream containers and razors can be collectively grouped with one another so that they may be easily and readily accessed. Indeed, the lack of any uniform method by which razors can be effectively coupled to shaving cream cans often results in the razor falling or otherwise being dropped when the user attempts to reach for the same as can occur for those individuals attempting to shave in the shower.
While razor holding devices are known, and in particular holding devices that can be detachably mounted to a wall such as by means of a suction cup, such devices are not adapted to place the razor held thereby in close proximity to a given can of shaving cream, let alone attach the same thereto. As a consequence, the two items, and in particular the razor, become inconvenient to store and repeatedly utilize.
As an alternative to razor holding devices of the aforementioned variety, it is known in the art to simply place the razor in a cup by a sink or wash basin where a given individual typically shaves. Such practice, however, has the drawback of not placing the razor in close proximity with a can of shaving cream as would be optimal insofar as such items are utilized in conjunction with one another as discussed above. Moreover, such practice often results in the accumulation of water within the cup. Due to the fact that the cup does not drain, such reservoir can potentially become a breeding ground for harmful bacteria.
As such, there is a substantial need in the art for razor holding apparatus for conveniently unifying a conventional shaving cream can with a razor such that the latter can be easily accessed and stored when not in use. There is a further need in the art for systems and devices for conveniently and effectively holding and storing a razor in combination with a conventional can of shaving cream that can be utilized to hold virtually all types of razors currently in use. There is still further need in the art for a razor holding apparatus that is of simple construction, inexpensive to manufacture, can be formed upon or otherwise utilized with virtually any type of can or container of shaving cream or any other type of similar product.